Phoebe Jackson and the lair of Arachne
by conversechick12
Summary: When a daughter of Athena is taken from the safe havens of C.H.B,Phoebe,Alex and Noah have to face their fears and face Arachne herself.  I'm going 2 make six stories about this girl...
1. hidden scerets

HEEEEYYY GUYS! I AMM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVNT WRITTEN IN SO LONG! I HAV JUST STARTED BACK 2 SCHOOL AND GOT THE BEST TEACHER EVA! HER NAME'S MS.K AND SHES REALLY OLD BUT SOOOOO KEWL! SHE PLAYS AWESOME GAMES IN EVERY SUBJECT AND TAKES US OUT 2 PLAY GAMEZ IN PE ...U KNOW THAT STUPID TEACHER I HAD LAST YEAR? WELL SHE RETIRED! WE ALL PARTIED! ANY WAY THIS IS GOING 2 BE ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I HAVE EVER WRITTTEN! P.S I DONT OWN PJO THE MYTH MASTER DOES AND IM JEALOUS, I NEED UR BRAIN RICK! I OWN ONLY MY WORDSXXEMILYTHESTRANGE12 P.P.S I USED 2 BE CONVERSECHICK12

CHAPTER 1 hidden secrets

Hi, my name is Phoebe. I'm ten turning eleven on March 12 and have the strangest story ever. For an 11 year old, I have one the smartest brains you'll come across and the most athletic person especially in swimming. I have deep grey eyes and black long glossy hair, with red streaks. My mom is an architect and my dad owns the arcade near our apartment. When I was little and even now, my parents wouldn't sing me lullabies or books at night, they would tell me Greek myths, ever since then I have been fascinated by them. Ever since I can remember, I have been different. Not just the usual, tall, punky, girl who stays after in maths to revise the lesson, but just weird. For example, when I was eight I was looking around the garage for some boxes for my science project, I found a whole vase of deadly weapons of Greek swords, bronze knives, and poisoned arrows. I checked them all out, before my mom came in. "Phoebe! What are you doing with those? Put them down this instant! They aren't ours! They are the neighbour's whose gone to Australia for 10 years!"

Or, I was looking in my mom's jewellery box for something to wear to my friend Megan's party, and found a black leather string of unique beads with little scenes and markings on them, then bingo! Here's Mom's line!: "Phoebe Jackson! What did I tell you about going through my stuff?"

I think you get the point. My mom and dad are both 28. Yeah mom was pregnant with me when she was 17. Enough about my mom. Well, my dad is awesome. He is all laid back and relaxed, while mom is always stressed. He has all these cool friends, who play air hockey and pack man with me at dad's old arcade. And mom has a couple of friends who she sees often. Anyway my story is crazy and hard to believe, so if you enjoy painful deaths, wicked family secrets and harmful arachnids then read on, but if you enjoy happy stories about happy little normal girls, who have a nice day and a nice dinner and sweet dreams then I'm sure one of the next stories is for you.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a strange dream, I was just in a grand, majestic hall, looking for the bathroom when two figures appeared in silver dust. The woman was in a long white, chiffon, with embroiled gold on it, she had curly dark hair, and stormy grey eyes like mine, with a large snowy owl on her shoulder. The man was dressed in golden armour and holding a trident in his right hand.

"W-who are you?" I said in a shaky voice.

"We may not tell you so soon, my dear. Time shall come and we shall reveal our identities to you." Spoke the woman.

"Right well, i'm just looking for the bathroom so..."

"Just down the hall." Smiled the man. The woman elbowed him and gave a dark look.

"I mean, you cannot say a word to anyone about us or this dream."

I simply nodded. After that I woke up and thought about the whole thing. Then i saw my greatest fear just crawling on the wall. Oh yeah forgot to mention, i'm terrified of spiders.

HOW WAS THAT? PLANNING TO DO SIX STORIES OF THIS GIRL, AND END IT SO EPIC. AND I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND COMMENTS! ESPECIALLY ANNABETHISTHEBEST.

THANKS SO MUCH REMEMBER R+R CYAXXXXXX


	2. finding out mom's dad's and my identity

HIIIII, AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER! MY MOM AND DAD TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY FROM ME 4 A FEW MONTHS. DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER? THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWIN AND STUFF FIRST NICOLUVSME! IT MEANT SOOOOOO MUCH TO ME THANX! XXXXXOOOXX

Chapter 2 Can I ask you something?

"MOM DAD! SPIDER IN MY ROOM!" I called.

"Percy go get it." I heard mom tell my dad. Dad got off the couch and grabbed a glass and moms old architectural plans and walked over to my little excuse of a room.

"Heyy, Phoeb," said my dad as I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "Now, where's the little beastie?"

I giggled at his stupid face and pointed to my mirror. He Slid the plans under it, but the spider was to smart for the apparently, brave and handsome Perseus Jackson and leaped in a millisecond onto dad's face. I bursted into laughter before dad wasn't looking where he was going and fell on to me. For a few seconds we looked around for the spider when dad had a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked him still confused. He hesitated and pointed to my head. I looked in the mirror and screamed so loud that the vase broke near my single bed. The black hairy, monstrosity, leaped from the sounds of my screaming and jumped out the apartment window.

"That was easy." Spoke dad blankly. I nodded and smiled.

I looked in my full length mirror, teasing and hair spraying my dark hair all over. I grabbed the black eyeliner and mascara and glided them both on my eyes. I heard mom and dad fighting in the kitchen and went to go see what was wrong. I hid behind the fridge and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Do we have to tell her?" my dad asked mom like a lost puppy.

"Hell yes we do Percy! She's old enough to know now!"

"But I don't want our daughter going on dangerous quests for camp! And if she knows they will find her!" I wondered about the lady and the man the other night in my dream. Who was going to find me and what was this camp? I was anxious and wanted answers, so it was time for plan B.

"Mom, dad?" I asked as if I was their guardian angel.

"What did you hear?" my mom and dad both spoke at the same time.

"Jinks." They repeated again. It was sweet how they still did that.

"All of it."

"Hun, I think it's time we should probably explain." Said dad in a sweet but concerning way.

Mom and dad explained that they were demigods and that made me one as well. They said that the camp they were talking about was a safe haven for young demigods and explained that when I know that I'm a demigod my whole world becomes more dangerous by the second.

"So, the myths? They're all true?" I asked my parents.

"Unfortunately." Said mom.

"Would I have to go to the camp?"

"Yes, you will be safe there."

"You know all this is a lot to take in, I'm hitting the sack."

I kissed my mom and dad good night and pondered at the question that had been bugging me.

"Hey mom, dad, should I be having weird dreams?"

They looked at each other and explained that unfortunately demigods have dreams that probably are true. I told them about my dream encountering the well dressed people. They knew who i was dreaming about in the first description.


	3. I meet the god of glitter and explosives

Chapter 3-my new home

"So my grandparents invade my dream and you expect me to go live with some random horse-human hybrid at a crazy whack camp, where they teach you how to kill with weapons and try to fit in?" I asked my loving parents.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dad said. Mom elbowed him and pointed daggers.

"Phoeb, we went their when we were kids as well, I bet you there won't be any kid like Clarisse in the camp trying to beat you up." He said reassuringly.

"Dad, that not who I'm worried about-wait, who's Clarisse?"

"A scary, ugly, mean daughter of Ares."

"God of war?"

"Yup. Don't go anywhere near her siblings or her father. They will probably smash you to pulp, being my daughter."

"Got it. Anything else I should know about the camp?"

"Stay away from the Aphrodite cabin. Behind their Gucci bags and Coco Chanel No.5, they'll change into something you're not." My mother warned.

"What's that?"

"Girly." I nodded in agreement knowing that was something I did not want to be. I'd faced girls like that at all the schools I've been to. That's 14 different ones in total. My mom muttered something under her breath, then in a puff of smoke and gold and silver glitter, a man with salt and pepper hair in nylon running shorts and a Noosa marathon 2004 t-shirt and cellphone in one hand appeared from the explosion of glitter.

"You must be Phoebe! I've heard a lot about you! I've packed everything you need in the messenger bag from books to eyeliner!" He said.

"Um..." I stammered

"Honey, this is Hermes, god of-"my mom said.

"God of thieves and travellers, messenger of the gods. I, uh, had to do an essay on him." I blushed because this always happened to me. My oober nerdy side took over, trying to take over the world.

Hermes nodded. "Well looks like I've done everything." He paused, "Bye."

Then in another puff of glitter he disappeared. My parents and I were silent.

"Well Phoebe, you'd better get going," Said dad "Um, this is Noah; he is a satyr from camp."

A gangly looking guy with brown hair and a bad case of acne walked from out of the kitchen. He carried a 6-pack of vanilla coke which looked empty and a little crushed and dented. He held the coke in his mouth because he was on crutches. He wore jeans and an orange t-shirt with a black hoodie over the shirt.

"Mm hy." He spoke with the cans still in his mouth.

"Uh, hey, I'm Phoebe." I nervously said. Hey, it's not every day you see a satyr with vanilla coke between his teeth. We headed out the door after saying goodbye to mom and dad.

**OKAY SO HI, IM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON 4 AGES... YEAH ILL HIT MY HEAD ON THE WALL! OUCH. THAT HURT. ANYWAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT BUT IM WORKING ON NEW CHAPTERS NOW. I HAVE FINISHED LEAVE ME 2 MISS U AND ADDED THE FINAL CHAPPIE UP A FEW NIGHTS AGO. ITS CALLED BITCH SLAPS AND KISSES. KEWL NAME HUH? ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW LIKE U ALWAYS DOOOO...XXCONVERSECHICK12**


	4. Author's chapter

**HY EVERYONE! SO THIS ISN'T REALLY ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY PHOEBE JACKSON STORY, BUT JUST REALLY ABOUT ONE OF THE THINGS I LOVE 2 DO WHEN IT RAINS BECAUSE THATS MY FAVOURITE WEATHER. THIS SCENARIO IS ACTUALLY TRUE AND HAPPENED 5 MIN AGO AND MY HAIR IS STILL SOAKING WET...HOPE U ENJOY! XXCONVERSECHICK12**

I grab my green iPod and its headphones from my desk, toss them into the pocket of my black skinny jeans and throw on my Veronicas' hoodie over my nicely fitted black spaghetti strap. I walk past my sisters' rooms and past the kitchen/living room, and in front of the brown wooden doors at the front of the house. I quickly, but carefully open and close the door (my so called parents hate me going outside) and venture to the white tiled porch. My chocolate Labrador and kelpie-x-border collie George (Labrador) and Louise (kelpie cross) greet me with sweet furry faces and happy wagging tales. I give them pat and a hug then place my apple headphones into my ears and turn my iPod on. My thumb rotates the wheel, scrolling through over a thousand albums and songs until I find the album artwork for Fall Out Boy's Under the Cork tree. I go through two options of songs: Little Less 16 Candles Little More Touch Me and Sugar, We're Going Down. I pick the second option.

The music blares through me eardrums at volumes my so called mother would lecture me about. My eyes drift back to the one story house I call home, and then focus on stepping out to walk down my driveway. My bare feet glide against the cool currents of rain water that flows down the gravel. The rain drops hit against my sunburnt cheeks and make my eyeliner and mascara (It's probably the only makeup I wear except for lip balms and I have sun-kissed skin so I don't wear blush or bronzer) run down my face like black tears. I walk down the gravel with blisters forming on my feet from the roughness of the ground. The rain hits harder and soaks my dark brown curly hair, making it look like a curled blackout. I look at my gold bracelet. The fish that link together were covered in crystal-clear raindrops still didn't make any sense. Where did the bracelet come from? My so called parents said it was a gift from someone when I was born. My so called mother always talked about my birth like it was doomsday, and then whenever I ask who that someone was she changes the subject. So, I guess it's up to my above average brain (I am always better than anyone in my grade and the next above at anything) to figure that mystery out.

My path ends at the mailbox. I hear weird noises and see amazing glowing things in the sky like I always see at night when I'm strolling down my neighbourhood. There's another thing for my brain to figure out. George and Lou race down the grass hill to me. Lou crouches between the grass and stalks George and me, then pounces at us with great speed. The liquid ambers sway in the strong breeze along the driveway. I tuck my hoodie closer around my chest, as a reaction to the breeze. With a quick blow of air my curly bangs stray way from my eyesight, leaving me with clearer vision. I make it up to the top of the hill. My so called mother's Prado 3000 4WD is parked near the entrance of my home. I brush past the car and make small scratches with my nails onto the white sparkling paint. So, you may have figured out that I don't have a great relationship with my so called parents.

I sneak through the two doors of wood and wire and creep past the kitchen and down to my room. I could tell my so called mother caught me because of the puddles of rain on the bamboo floors. Once I reach my excuse of a bedroom, I slam the door behind me. Alone. People ask me why I love the company of myself. I guess it's just how I am.

**DID U LIKE IT? THE REASON WHY I CALL THEM SO-CALLED IS BECAUSE THEY TREAT ME LIKE DIRT AND CARE FOR MY 2 OTHER SISTERS WHO ARE THEIR ANGELS, OH AND I AM THE MIDDLE GIRL. ITS HARD TO BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE ACTUALLY MY MOTHER AND FATHER. WELL MY SO CALLED MOTHER AT LEAST, BECAUSE I DO LOOK LIKE MY DAD: TANNED, ALMOST BLACK HAIR, CHOCOLATE EYES AND REALLY TALL. BUT MY MOTHER...WE COULDNT PASS AS RELATED. SHE HAS FAIR SKIN, RED/BROWN HAIR, GREEN EYES AND A SHARP PERSONALITY. TO ME SHE IS A WITCH. ANY WAY, HAVE U GUYS HEARD ABOUT HURRICANE IRENE IN NEW YORK? IM REALLY WORRIED BECAUSE IT IS MY FAVOURITE CITY IN THE WORLD! AFTER THAT ITS LONDON, SINCE I WAS RAISED THERE. I THINK IT COULD MEAN SOMETHING DIFFERENT. OH, I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**


	5. Noah and I cross boundaries

**HEYY MY PRETTIES, I JUST BOUGHT THE MOST AMAZING STUFF AT TYPO 2DAY! I GOT THESE WOODEN LETTERS AND A LITTLE REMOVABLE WALL DECAL HEART WHICH I'VE MADE SAY "I 3 NEW YORK" AND BOUGHT A CHEAP 20 BUCK CANVAS THAT HAS A MONOCHROME PIC OF THE NYC SKYLINE AND PUT THE 2 THINGS TOGETHER ON THE WALL AND IT LOOKS AMAAAAZINNNNNNNGGGGG! ALL MY DEDICATIONS GO 2 STELLLA AND THE POOR CITIZENS IN MANHATTEN FACING HURRICANE IRENE RIGHT NOW. I HOPE U GUYS ARE SAFE AND MY FAVOURITE CITY DOESNT GET DAMAGED...XXCONVERSECHICK12**

We boarded a greyhound that took us up to Long Island South. Noah munched on an aluminium cherry coke can. The sweet smell of cherries made an aroma in the air. I missed my dad's blue cooking and my mom's china owl collection in the hallway. Noah kept looking out of the Greyhound's window, like he was expecting something.

"What's up with you?" I asked him, "You look like Death is coming to your doorstep."

"Oh, it's nothing, just..."

I raised an eyebrow. I stared at the satyr waiting for an answer with my grey eyes.

"It's just that it's strange that no monsters have attacked you yet. Your scent is supposed to be stronger when you're born from two half-bloods." finished Noah.

"Half-blood?"

"Demigod, Half-blood, either way it doesn't matter. The point is that two of the most powerful demigods had a daughter, and that daughter... well she would be even more powerful than the two demigods put together."

"Oh, so I have enough power to take over the universe!" I said with a greedy smile. He knew I was being funny. He'd met my dad and knew I got my humour from him.

"Well don't let all the power get to your head! 12 years ago the Titan lord himself tried taking over the world, but was no match for the gods and demigods put together!" He laughed and added a small bleat which almost sounded scary. After his laugh he went back to chewing on the seat and more cherry coke cans. I blew a red streak out of my face and went on staring out of the window. Tree, car, more trees, dog on leash cocking its leg and- never mind. We got into more dense forest. I could only just see the orange tinted sunset. By the time we got into the heart of the forest, it was dark. We were dropped off at the drop/pick up zone just outside of the woods.

Noah walked weird as his neon green converse continuously slipped off his hoofs. I was just wearing a red gingham hoodie with badges and what-not on the side, a black spaghetti strap, blue denim shorts and just some black converse hi tops. I shivered from the cool breeze. The breeze did the same to Noah's fur.

At last, there was a clearing after dense forest and lush grass. In the centre stood a large marble arch which had an engraved message on the top in what- ancient Greek? Somehow I understood the clear archway message: _CAMP HALF BLOOD. _Another half-blood thing? Noah signalled to come forward through the archway. I followed. The sweet aroma smelled like my mom's attempt of Dad's blue strawberry fritters. Sweet, blue and oily. My parent's cooking usually consisted of strawberries and blue food colouring. I knew that my grandmother brought my dad as a kid to eat blue, but the strawberries? Dad and Mom said that they reminded them of where they came from.

Braziers lined a dusty path, where kids around 6 to 19 in orange shirts swarmed. A kid with a menacing spear that crackled with highly powered volts walked towards me. She had a wicked grin on and dirty-blonde stringy hair that was pulled with a green bandanna. She wore a shirt of orange just like all the other kids but hers was a size XXL.

"Hey, Newbie. I heard you're the kid of Percy Jackson. That means we're enemies. Do you know what happens when I get an enemy?" She spoke to me coldly.

"I kick your butt in fighting?" I answered, knowing that she would beat me to pulp. The campers around me were holding back laughs and looking like I was the bravest person they'd ever come across. The girl didn't punch me, but instead circled me. She yanked a red streak from my long black hair, tugged on it then let it go.

"No, stupid, in my rights since we're sworn enemies, I can beat _you _up in fighting. Don't expect to live long." After that she walked away from the scene, leaving a confused me and cracked up campers.

A small girl with curly brown hair and elfish features came up to me and giggled so hard she almost choked.

"Honey, that was hilarious! You just owned Bridgette Miller, daughter of Ares!" She said between witchy giggles.

"Um, is that good?"

"Ha! Your funny girl! Oh, you were serious?" She finished giggling, "Yes, that is totally awesome. Bridgette here likes bullying kids to pulp around here; no one has ever stood up to her until now."

The girl paused. "I'm Cassidy, daughter of Hermes. You?"

"Oh, I'm Phoebe daughter of -" I stopped and realised that I didn't have a godly parent.

"Right, you're undetermined! Should've known."

"Uh, what's that?"

"It means that your parent hasn't claimed you yet. Opposite of determined." She smiled as if wondering what my facial response would be: calm or confused. To be honest I didn't know either.

"Actually I think you mean grandparent." I told her. She looked confused and cocked her head to one side.

"Sorry?"

"Uh, you see my parents were demigods. Annabeth and Percy Jackson."

"Oh, this is new. I should get Alex to take you to the big house."


	6. The horse says my full name

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I just wanted this chapter to be dedicated as always to my beautiful cat Stella who is finally at peace now and all the people who have died in Irene. Oh and happy father's day, even though I don't celebrate it coz my parents are retards 2 me and ignore me most of the time. The reason why I'm not writing my intro in caps? Becoz i was feeling kind of colourful today which is weird since I'm gothic. I'm basing Alex on my best friend who's name is Alex and is also friends with that jerk who went out with best friend that I used to talk about. Shhh! Don't tell anyone but i am CRAZY about Alex, and everyone says we really like each other. When this happens we both go a dark shade of tomato and say: "SHUT UP!" at the same time and just go darker red coz we're so embarrassed. He just broke up with one of my evil friends megan who i based phoebe's friend megan on and I actually called phoebe after my amazing friend phoebe who is totally different to phoebe. J bcoz phoebe. J has black hair and Phoebe. B has blonde straight hair. I made phoebe's personality on me and her looks from annabeth and percy, but i do look like phoebe except i have black eyes and phoebe has grey. THIS IS A VERY LONG INTRO! Anyway read on my darlings!**

Cassidy lead me up to a tall boy with black hair that swept over his chocolate eyes. He wore black skinny jeans and a black Green Day tour shirt and combat boots (**no guys, it's not Anubis.). **He had olive skin and had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days (**this guy is like a male version of me!). **

"Phoebe, this is Alex, son of Hades," Cassidy told me. "Alex, can you take Phoebe up to the big house to Chiron?"

"Sure. Phoebe, follow me."

Alex and I walked up to a big mansion like house that was painted blue. It looked like any ordinary house with an attic, bedrooms, porch. But something was different about it. Oh, that right, there was a big white Centaur drinking Pepsi Max playing some sort of card game with a Satyr. He looked up from his game when he saw me and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Phoebe Pearl Jackson. You've grown up since the last time I saw you." He said warmly. No one ever said my middle name when they talked to me, except when I accidently spilled blue waffle syrup on my mom's blueprints.

"Uh, sorry I don't think we've met."

"I saw you when you were a tiny baby, but you probably don't remember that. I'm Chiron, trainer of heroes."

I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

"The Chiron? Shouldn't you be dead?" I asked in awe.

"I am granted immortality for doing what I love. Training heroes. I have been alive for over 2000 years; it's not likely I'll die any time soon." He paused and then smiled warmly, "Enough about me. What about you? I haven't seen you and your parents in almost eleven years. Is your dear mother still working hard in architecture?"

"Oh, yeah, she is. But most of the time she is complaining that everyone spills sticky stuff on her blueprints."

He laughed at this. "Ha! And your father? I trained him since he was 12. And your mother was here since she was seven."

"Why did my parents never tell me about this?"

"It was for your protection my dear. If people knew how much power you have, then you would be a strong threat. As soon as you know you're a half-blood, you are target for monsters."

"Is that why my mom and dad never let me have a phone? Because I would be a strong target?"

"Exactly Phoebe. Your mother was the camp's military strategist and your father was the second best camper at sword play."

"Who was the first?"

A shadow grew over his bearded face. I knew I shouldn't have spoken. Alex saved me by clearing his throat.

"Anyway, we should organize where you shall be staying. Seeing as you're not a direct offspring from the gods, you shall get a choice of which cabin you want: Athena or Poseidon."

I thought about it. Seeing as my dad would rub it in mom's face if I chose Poseidon , I decided maybe Athena could work. Boy was I wrong.


End file.
